


First Date

by FruityPebblezz



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, dad!spy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruityPebblezz/pseuds/FruityPebblezz
Summary: Scout finally asks Sniper out, with a little help.





	First Date

“Hm,” Scout sighed.

“What?” Sniper asked, not looking up.

Scout didn’t answer for a few seconds. “I’m hungry,” he replied finally. “I think the diner is open today,”

Sniper shrugged. “Well, they should be. They’re only closed on Sunday,”

“Yeah,” Scout nodded. He fell silent and then cleared his throat. “Do you wanna…do you wanna come with me?”

Sniper paused, looking up from where he was cleaning his rifle. “Hm?”

“I-I was just thinkin’, y’know, if you weren’t busy,” Scout fiddled with the corner of his shirt. “We could get lunch at the diner and then…and then go to the comic book shop, maybe? I know ya don’t really read comics but they got books and I know you, uh…read, sometimes, um…”

“Are you askin’ me out, boy?” Sniper couldn’t help but grin. “This a date you’re gonna take me on?”

Scout went quiet again but soon grinned back. “Yeah, I-I guess, I mean— d’ya wanna go? Are you—?”

“Yes,” Sniper stood up, setting the gun aside. “I’d love to, Bilby,”

He put his arm around Scout, squeezing him in a half-hug. Scout went still, almost in disbelief, but he hugged back all the same.

“I-I mean, of course, you’d wanna go out with a guy like me, right? Everyone likes a date with the Scout, baby, I…” he trailed off, another big grin coming to his face as he started giggling like mad.

Sniper just snorted. “Ah, you’re adorable, look at you,” he playfully pecked a kiss to Scout’s forehead before pulling off and walking away. “I’ll be right with you, I’m gonna wash up,”

“Okay!” When Sniper left the room, Scout couldn’t stop grinning. He turned around to a dark corner of the room, jabbing his finger into the darkness and proclaiming, “Told you he’d say yes!”

Spy only rolled his eyes, uncloaking. “Pah, whatever. You should be thanking me— you got a kiss out of it. That would never happen with a woman,”

“Yeah, whatever,” Scout waved him off, turning and leaving the room.


End file.
